The Blue Yonder
by yourmainsqueeze
Summary: While alone, she takes time to grow into herself, but it seems inevitable that they would meet again.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Blue Yonder- My Home Is Here and With You

**Summary:** While alone, she takes time to grow into herself, but it seems inevitable that they would meet again.

* * *

She starts walking, and she doesn't stop until it occurs to her that she has no reason to keep going. It is nearly three months after their final parting and late into the evening when this occurrence comes, so she ducks under the curtain of a roadside food stall, orders some dumplings, and attempts to take inventory of the situation.

She has not been sitting long, though her dumplings have long been devoured, when a desperate man shatters the peace that has settled around her. He is terrified looking as he pleads for a midwife.

The late hour means it is only Fuu, the dumpling vendor, and the crazed newcomer in the stall. The lunatic looks at her expectantly, and she can only stare, dumbfounded, in return. Luckily the cook, a well-established local with several children of his own, knows the precise way to the midwife. Unluckily, he cannot leave his stall and the unfortunate husband refuses to stray farther from his laboring wife. Not for the first time in her short life, Fuu sighs at the incompetence of men. Frantic directions given to both the midwife's residence (on the outskirts of town, of course) and the couple's room at an inn (what idiot travels with a wife so heavily pregnant?), she sets out to locate the much desired woman.

0.0

Though the houses have become increasingly distant as she travels from the town's center, the midwife does not live in isolation, and Fuu has no difficulty locating the house. It is insignificant looking, but the thatch roof is neat and the small vegetable garden is in good order. She knocks on the door without hesitation.

Hardly any time passes before the door cracks open and allows light to filter into the dark towards Fuu. Standing in the cozy doorway is a little, stooped woman with wispy, white hair and sharp eyes. It does not take long for Fuu to relay the events that have brought her to this place, and she considers her task complete with the delivery of the news.

The old woman thinks otherwise.

"Tsk! Called out in the night to deliver the child of a woman I've never seen!"

The skin of her hand is soft and warm and her grip strong when she reaches forward to grab Fuu and tug her inside. Fuu is alarmed, but she does not protest the old woman's actions. She stands immobile in the well-kept hut as the old woman scurries around gathering items. Seemingly discontent with Fuu's lack of contribution, the old woman huffs a brisk command over her shoulder.

"Girl, I'll get the supplies. You get the baby."

The words cause Fuu to blink in confusion until the old woman huffs and points at a small basket beside the granny's recently vacated futon. Fuu feels her mouth drop open in disbelief, but, sensing that her inaction will not be tolerated, she moves to pick up the softly dosing baby.

"Kneel down."

Another stern order from the granny that, outwardly, she follows without question, (but, inwardly, makes her wonder what the hell is going on) has her bending towards the floor. Fuu hands the still sleeping baby to the old woman who proceeds to secure the child to Fuu's back with deft movements and a sturdy length of fabric. Without a word of protest, Fuu follows the frightful little granny out of the warm shack and into the cold night. She keeps one hand under the baby's bottom while the other carries the woman's hastily gathered supplies.

0.0

Fuu has dealt with her fair share of battle wounds and experienced various deformities of the body while caring for her mother, but nothing she has seen before comes close to the gore of childbirth. She swears she can go the entire rest of her life without ever experiencing this nightmare again. There are tears, sweat, and bloodshed in alarming amounts. It is confirmed for Fuu that men are the weaker sex when the husband faints leaving his rapidly paling wife without any familiar support.

Fuu does her best to follow Granny's instructions, and she must do alright because she isn't thrown out or reprimanded. The baby comes and, even in her ignorance, she knows something is wrong.

"Take her quickly."

The old woman is all cold focus and purposeful movements, so Fuu feels she must answer in kind. Without hesitation she holds the slimy little thing as Granny expertly uncurls the cord wrapped tightly around the small girl's throat.

"Turn her."

Fuu obeys and rotates the girl so a curved little back faces towards the roof. Fuu is aware of tears forming in her eyes as Granny smacks and smacks the little babe. Fuu startles when a cry pierces the air, but is perplexed when she notes that the small lump in her hands still appears lifeless. She is confused until she recalls there is a child on her back, and then she is ashamed for having forgotten it in the excitement of the night. With her hands occupied, she tries her best to soothe him with a slight rocking motion. The swaying does nothing to appease his crying.

Whether it is merely a strike that falls true or the desperation of the nearby wails, the infant in her hands gives a small squirm and releases to the world a pathetic cry of her own. As Granny takes the child to give to the young mother, Fuu feels relieved. Luxuriating in a sudden emotional release and watching the new mother look upon the face of her daughter, Fuu understands a little better how and why women endure childbirth.

0.0

The strangeness of her night does not occur to Fuu until she re-crosses the threshold of the midwife's house. The still dark and the chirp of the cicadas give her enough pause to realize she does not belong in this place, this home. Before she can coordinate an appropriate exit, the woman speaks.

"Put the little beast in his bed, and have a drink. You earned it."

With unsure hands, Fuu does her best to release the child and return him to his bed. She notes his round cheeks and soft black hair. He releases a deep sigh upon being placed back in his bed and Fuu cannot help but smile at the sleeping boy. Her night has taken an absurd course, but, looking upon the sleeping baby, she cannot help but feel contentment.

She moves to kneel across from the old woman and take up the cup of sake that has already been poured for her. Fuu has never been much of a drinker and gazing from the dried plants in the rafters to the dozing baby, she feels it would be prudent to ask a few questions.

"I'm Fuu, by the way."

She waits for the stern granny to provide her name, but gets nothing but a little nod of acknowledgement so she decides to press forward.

"You aren't a witch, are you?"

The only response Fuu receives is a series of harsh little cackles (which seem very witch-like). She attempts to drink the sake out of politeness and to hide her embarrassment, but coughs at the burn and cannot stop the blush that spreads across her face. This clearly amuses Granny, but she manages to control her laughter.

With her sake gone, the old midwife rises and shuffles towards her futon. All the earlier bluster and strength have seemingly been sapped from her crooked frame. She climbs onto her futon and slides herself to the far edge, leaving the cover turned down on the unoccupied side. Once settled Granny motions absently as she speaks in what has become a thin, whispery voice.

"You can sleep here tonight. We can air out the spare tomorrow."

Fuu quirks her eyebrow at the statement, but is too tired to protest anything tonight. The strangeness of her night is indisputable, but she has to admit to having experienced stranger things already in this lifetime. As she settles beside Granny and marvels at how exhausted she feels, she cannot help but feel a little proud at Granny's final words before sleep.

"You did well tonight, Fuu-chan."

* * *

**A/N:** _Feel free to not read this._ As much as I believe the show is perfect, I always felt like Fuu got cheated. She gave the boys purpose and got denied her vengeance because her father was too weak to bear it. Lessons of forgiveness are good, but she really got called to be the bigger person and then just cope with that disappointment, her almost murder, and the near death of her beloved bodyguards. She seems at peace at the show's conclusion, but, like, damn…

In this story I'm going to try to give Fuu some of what I think she deserves. It won't all be happy and easy because life isn't, but I want her to find some meaningful purpose beyond her dead parents. Mugen will come later because I think he is an integral part of her contentment. I also think that Fuu is Mugen's redemption song and there is just no way in hell that whatever cosmic force initially united them would not bring them back together.

I am going to try to keep everyone in character, but that also means my interpretation of 'in character'. This story is after the series finale , so I'm working with the idea that there has been growth and change for both Mugen and Fuu. I have always thought of all three of the original main characters as emotionally complex. Just because they weren't articulating every feeling doesn't mean they weren't feeling them, ya know.


	2. Chapter 2

The Blue Yonder: My Home is Here and With You

Chapter 2

* * *

When she finally blinks open her eyes the next morning, she is a bit surprised to encounter the calm, cool stare of a baby. Since Fuu can feel Granny still sleeping beside her, she reaches down to cradle the boy against her chest and steps outside to watch the sunrise. She wonders if she should find food for him or if he needs changing, but the small bundle seems content to simply observe her. She cannot hold back the smile that his serious little face calls forth.

She steps back inside to find Granny up and preparing food. Fuu kneels beside the low table and rocks the baby in her arms. She recalls his cries from the night before and how they seemed to invoke life in the little girl. Again, she smiles down at the babe and feels something like affection blooming in her heart when his mouth gives a weak, little waver in response.

"What's his name?"

From the corner of her eye, Fuu can see the small shrug that Granny gives in response. The old woman must sense Fuu's disbelieving stare because a few moments later she bites out a response.

"If he ever had a name, his mother took it with her."

The statement is soft and sharp at the same time, and Fuu has the sense not to question, or stare, further; she herself knows what it is like to have complicated parents. Fuu delicately brushes the fine baby hair of the boy's head and tries to imagine what his mother might have called him when she was still around. She finds her mind wandering to white death masks and dried sweet potatoes and hopes the boy's mother knew happiness when she held him.

In an apparent peace offering of sorts, Granny slides the thin rice porridge she has been preparing towards Fuu. It seems that the tough, old woman dislikes melancholy silences.

"Feed him, and call him what you'd like."

Fuu is startled by the command. Granny seems not to care, but, to Fuu, a name is an important thing. She does not want to name the boy, but it somehow seems cruel to leave him only the title of "little beast."

Torn between overstepping and leaving the babe nameless, Fuu moves to prop the boy in his sleeping basket. He holds up his head and waits patiently for her to blow on his porridge. When she lowers the spoon to his soft baby lips, he obediently takes what he is given. He does not babble or cry out; only watches with a sharp gaze as they fall into a rhythm.

His austere little expression as he sets about his task invokes strong memories for Fuu. When she smiles and laughs at the serious manner in which he accepts each bite, she swears that his expression hardens into something like exasperation. She suspects him capable of laughter, after all he gave her the smallest of smiles earlier, but she sees that caution and observation are his nature. He is watchful in a way she has seen before and the thought tugs at her heartstrings.

She hasn't known him for a day, but she does not need to give much more thought to what she will call him. She hopes only that his namesake will not mind should he ever learn of her impudence in naming a child who is not really hers to name.

"Jin. I'll call him, Jin."

At Fuu's declaration, Granny nods her approval, or disinterest, it isn't clear. His own feeding complete, Jin watches as the two women finish their own breakfast in amiable silence.

Afterwards, Granny guides Fuu to the little stream that runs behind the house so she can bathe herself and Jin. At the touch and gurgle of the stream, Jin releases some formal babbles of his own in response. Fuu lets the laughter bubble out of her and is rewarded with another trembling upturn of his mouth from the baby and a shake of the head from the old woman. Somehow, it is not hard to imagine her Jin acting similarly as a baby.

It occurs to her on the walk back to the house that this place feels like it could be home.


	3. Chapter 3

The Blue Yonder: My Home is Here and With You

Chapter 3

WARNING: This chapter contains somewhat graphic allusions to physical/ sexual abuse. You can avoid them by not reading the paragraph that starts "Fuu nods and does her best…"

* * *

The night is cool and calm, punctuated with Jin's small chirps and Fuu's humming. She is working on stripping fabric for bandages, while Jin sits beside her clapping blocks and babbling for her attention. Granny is down in the village, so there is no one to chide her when she pauses in her work to hold the boy close and tickle him in an attempt to elicit some of his hard earned laughs.

Despite being alone, she feels safe here with Jin. For the last few weeks, she has assisted Granny in her midwife duties and helped care for the little boy. Well, really, she has become the boy's primary caretaker. Granny seems only to have the most grudging interest in the boy. There have been no formal requests or offers, but Fuu has the distinct impression she has entered into some sort of apprenticeship with the old woman. She relishes the idea that she is capable and needed.

She catches Jin as his chubby legs give out after his most recent attempt to pull himself up using her knees as support. He is eager to stand and pouts in his missteps. His small frown tightens her heart, so she reassures him with gentle hands and soft kisses. Fuu is sometimes caught off guard by the strength of her affection for the boy, and she often finds herself wondering where is actual mother might have gone. How it was that her father was able to leave her.

Her musings are cut short by the sound of footsteps approaching the house. It is not difficult for her to identify the shuffle of Granny's tread, and it is clear from the accompanying sounds that Granny is not alone.

The door shoots inward before Fuu has time to open it, and Granny enters with her usual briskness. Fuu has little time to take in the superficial appearance of the woman slumped in Granny's hold. The woman's kimono is beautiful, but burnt and torn, and what remains of her ornate hairstyle emphasizes the wrongness of the loose strands.

"Fuu! Put the boy down and help me!"

Fuu comprehends the seriousness of the moment in Granny's tone and the woman's use of her name. She places Jin on his blanket among his blocks and moves to assist Granny.

She bites her lip at the sight of the woman's face. It is a bruised, swollen mess, and without thought Fuu sends her hands to her own face. Granny notices her discomfort, but has little patience for it.

"There is no time for that. This woman needs our help."

Fuu nods and does her best to set her mind to the task at hand. She helps Granny lay the woman down. She helps clean her wounds and staunch the flow of blood where possible. As she works on the woman's face, Fuu does her best to settle the shattered bones that are seemingly awash throughout the woman's battered visage. She wipes the blood from her hair where great chunks of the silky, ebony strands have been ripped away, and she rubs ointment into the burns and gashes that dot the woman's chest and arms. Granny works diligently between the woman's moon-pale legs, but Fuu has no wish to see what damage has been inflicted there. She feels nauseous enough.

She stops in her ministrations at the sound of footsteps. Something in her sinks at the knowledge that there are quite a few people approaching. Fuu shifts from unease to terror when she locks eyes with the old woman only to find fear written in the wrinkles of her face.

There is shouting outside, words indistinct, but intent clear. At the noise, the woman turns and coughs violently. Blood spews from her mouth and spatters across Fuu. This cough is the first real sign that the woman they have been working on is even alive, but it is enough for Fuu. She will buy Granny the time she needs to make the woman well.

She carefully readjusts the woman's head before standing. There is nothing she can do about the blood on her kimono, but the darkness of the night might provide cover enough. She nods a sort of apology to Granny and inhales deeply.

Before she can turn for the door, the old woman clasps a blood-slickened hand tightly in her own. The fear is still there, but now there is also a silent plea and unspoken admiration and perhaps more, but Fuu cannot look at the old woman any longer, so she slides her hand free and moves to exit Granny's shack. On her way, she sends a small smile to Jin who has become observant and stern in the night's excitement. At the sight of her smile, he releases a sharp, reprimanding chirp, a plea all his own.

Once outside, Fuu notes that the air is still cool, but the night is no longer calm. There are several men gathered on the grass outside the house and several more on the road beyond. As her eyes adjust, Fuu comprehends that the two groups are not together. There are five men in her immediate vicinity. One staggers and curses, while another supports him. The three others stand nearby coolly observing the collective of men a little ways off.

The men on the road are local, fishermen and merchants and laborers. They are unsettled and unhappy, but something holds them back. Observing the men in front of her, Fuu decides it must be their wealth and status that give the locals pause in enacting whatever revenge they have planned.

The drunk, the obvious leader, tears himself from his henchman at the sight of her.

"Woman, send out that stupid whore."

Fuu muses that woman is at least a step up from girl while sizing up the situation. The drunk is clearly someone of privilege and status to have such an entourage, to have so many people accommodating his heinous behavior, but the woman's blood is on her and she's no trained dog.

"Sorry. There are no whores here."

The second-in-command type frowns and sends her a look that has her spine settling in the most unpleasant manner. She has assumed the pampered drunk had inflicted the damage that her and Granny are intently working to undo, but something tells her that this man did more than just look the other way while his master got his kicks mutilating the woman inside.

"You dumb, bitch! Do you know who I am?"

The drunk brat's questioning is somewhat undermined by his inability to stand properly. It is his bodyguard that scares her more as he studies the blood on her kimono and hands. It is he who asks the question that makes her nervous.

"Where is all that blood from?"

"My sister had an accident."

She holds his nasty gaze and dares him to question her. Dares him because she sure would like the chance to make him bleed some of his blood. Her challenge must make it to her eyes. He pushes the petulant drunk to a seat on the damp ground and steps forward, hand on sword.

She straightens her back and locks her knees and glares for all she's worth. She has no sword, but she is so angry that she thinks her hands might just do the trick. She thinks of the broken woman and Granny, but mostly she thinks of Jin and his little smiles. She grinds her teeth and absolves that, if this bastard makes it inside, it will be over her dead body, and he will never for the rest of his life be free of thoughts of her. She is not her father; she will not run away.

She does not take her eyes from the man with the sword. She knows well enough that he can kill her, but she wants to make it difficult for him, wants to leave a scar with her name on it.

"Fuu-chan, is everything okay?"

She doesn't physically relax, but some of the tension leaves her at the sound of Hayate's voice. Granny's neighbor is a fisherman with a broad chest and strong arms, and she knows sure as anything he can rip this man limb from limb. He must has traversed the space between their houses in the cover of night and revealed himself once he was in close enough proximity to be a threat. She is silently thankful for the native fishermen's resentment of outsiders and their protectiveness of "what is theirs." Fuu herself only escaped the outsider label due to Granny's authority and Hayate's kindness.

"I'm not sure, Hayate-san. It seems these men are looking for a young woman, but she is not here."

As she suspected, the violent scum before her is not a total idiot. He sizes up Hayate and the ever-growing group of local young men on the edge of his vision. He knows when to cut his loses. His men might be trained, but there comes a point where shear numbers cannot be ignored. Status has held the men at bay this long, but the asshole has sense enough to realize moving against her or Hayate would be their breaking point.

She feels the bastard scan her with his eyes. He commits her to memory with a creeping smirk as he drops his hand from his sword and turns away from her. He gathers his ward and the other three bodyguards fall into formation behind him.

She is a sigh away from relief when he turns to look at her once more.

"Fuu-chan, was it? Sleep well, little girl."

Her name in his voice is all kinds of grating, but she will not give him the satisfaction of seeing her unsettled. She keeps her battle stance steady until he is out of sight.

"I think I'll follow them back to town. Make sure they get on their way."

She nods her acknowledgement to Hayate. She can hear the scowl in his voice, and she is confident he will handle the situation from here. With Hayate's departure, she rushes back inside to assist Granny.

"Everyone is gone."

"So is she."

Granny's declaration leaves her dumbfounded. She was only gone for a few moments. How could the woman possibly be dead? As usual, Granny reads her thoughts before she can voice them.

"There was too much internal damage. She was badly beaten."

Fuu turns and again leaves the house. She makes her way to the stream behind the house surefooted and angry. She lifts a stone from the bank and lobs it into the night. She screams and cries against the echo of Granny's words.

The night is cool and, aside from her muffled cries, calm. The stars blink and bugs hum and life goes on for all but the young woman inside Granny's house. She knows she cannot stay out here all night, but she decides to stay a little longer. She does not want to look upon the ruined face of a corpse. She badly wants her bravery to have been worth something. Fuu listens to the trickle of the stream and tries to let her anger go.

* * *

A/N: I think baby Jin is around 6 months old in chapters 1 and 2, but, as time passes, we will see him develop. His growth is meant to convey the passage of time, not random, amazing powers. Since he is working towards standing in this chapter, he is somewhere in the 7 to 9 month range, meaning, when this chapter takes place, Fuu has been with Granny for a few weeks since chapter 2.


	4. Chapter 4

The Blue Yonder: My Home Is Here and With You

Chapter 4

A/N: Making progress and laying groundwork

* * *

In the days that follow the upheaval of that terrible night, Fuu learns a bit about the woman who died on her futon.

From Granny, with the woman's body settled between them, she learns that the woman bled out from injuries that never even punctured her flesh. Sun has risen on the deadly night, and they work to prepare the body for cremation. The old woman explains that the human body can only take so many sustained beatings before the internal organs suffer damage that cannot be reversed. Fuu hears the woman's death rattle and feels the warm spray of her blood and understands that the woman was suffering far worse damage than the broken bones of her face. In the pale morning light, the woman's body appears to be one giant bruise. Fuu closes her eyes and counts out the harsh brand of much older bruises buried deep in her memories and sends up a prayer for her two former bodyguards. She prays that they have not been delivered up to some ignoble death like the young woman, but in her heart she knows they have not. This depraved, senseless beating is a death reserved for beautiful women.

From Hayate, on a walk back from the village a few days after the girl's burial, she learns that the woman's name was Sumire. She was a local girl working the brothels in Osaka to pay off a brother's debt. Apparently she had the unfortunate luck of being picked up by the absolute worst sort of people. They'd held her for a week, beaten her and raped her, and no one had done a thing to stop them. At some point, she had managed to escape and make her way home, but it had been too late for her.

"Sumire."

She turns the girl's name in her mouth and frowns at the delicateness. They named her for a pretty springtime flower, and they sent her away to be trampled.

"I hope her brother rots in hell."

Her companion flinches a bit at the venom in her voice. For his considerable size, Hayate is rather gentle and probably views her sentiment as crass. She wonders how a family member could allow such a thing, but then she remembers Mukuro and Koza and Shino. She even recalls her own pious father who left his wife alone with their small daughter.

"He feels terrible about it. He was there on the road that night-"

"She feels nothing now! Dead for a debt that wasn't even of her own making!"

He must read something dark in her look because his refutes die on his lips. Hayate lets the silence settle, and when he speaks again it is to comment on her bravery in the face of the woman's abusers. The topic makes her blush, but she is happy to leave her rage behind her.

"You looked so strong and fierce. I almost doubted it was you."

She averts her eyes from Hayate's admiration and snuggles Jin more firmly against her hip. He has recently rejected being bundled to her back, but she doesn't mind. She simply makes sure to keep her errands light or ropes Hayate into helping as she has done this afternoon. He never objects to carrying her shopping, and he always seems to be close by when she begins the trek home.

"Why are you embarrassed? You have more steel in your spine than half the men in the village."

"No, I was afraid, but…"

She stops walking and lets her statement hang because she's not sure how to articulate that it was not bravery that drove her into the night, but the sharp and cruel goads of fear and necessity. She gives a little shrug and nods towards Jin in an attempt at wordless explanation. Hayate reads her response and steps closer to rub a sea-worn finger along Jin's cheek.

"He is lucky to have you."

She's not sure how to respond to Hayate's words, but his gaze is a weighty thing, and she wants to be free of it. Jin, forever attuned to her moods, gives a little fuss at their lack of movement. His cry is enough to break the moment and allow her to breathe. Hayate drops his hand and sighs before resuming their walk.

"Well, whether you wanted it or not, your showdown has earned you considerable respect."

"Hmm. I thought I noticed I was being given the choicest fish at the market…"

She lets her eyes slide to Hayate's face at her statement. Fuu cannot withhold the smile that stretches across her face at the sight of the frown on his.

"I've told you. There is no need for you to buy fish. Simply tell me what you need and-"

He stops abruptly at the sight of her smile. He has offered her morsels of his daily catch since he spotted her walking behind Granny and they were first introduced. They decline because, for all the charity she gives, Granny accepts none in return. They pay for their food, or accept food in payment, but they don't take gifts. She'd be worried about offending Hayate except for the fact that he does not seem to take offense to anything she does.

"Well, at least I can rest easy knowing I have a ferocious neighbor."

She snorts and shakes her head at his insistence on praising her.

"Take it easy. That was the first time I ever did anything like that, and I'm hoping it was the last.."

They continue their walk, sharing playful banter here and there, and, when they arrive at Granny's, twilight is settling in around them. At the sight of the old woman on the porch, Hayate blushes and gives a jerky little nod. It amuses Fuu to no end that such a strong man can be brought to such discomfort by Granny. He makes a hasty departure after sharing the briefest and most obligatory of greetings with Granny.

The preparation of their dinner is easy and familiar. Fuu can almost ignore the specter that Sumire has left in their small home. As she takes her spot at the table, Fuu notes that Granny keeps giving her attire searching looks.

She is cradling Jin on her lap while shoveling noodles into her mouth when Granny shoots a pointed look at her blood-dotted sleeve. Accustomed to their strange nonverbal conversations, Fuu responds to Granny's nod with a raised brow. Granny knows the source of the blood, so her interest has Fuu perplexed. This questioning arch of her brow must be insufficient because Granny only narrows her gaze in response.

"I tried washing it, but I must have let it settle into the fabric for too long. It will fade with time."

The old woman looks contemplative, but she does not make any further demands, so Fuu returns to her dinner. Beyond their initial conversation regarding Sumire's wounds, Granny and Fuu have not discussed that night, and Fuu has no desire to revisit the topic with the old woman. Granny must sense this because she shifts the conversation unexpectedly.

"I noticed that great idiot walked you home…again."

Fuu is tempted to roll her eyes at Granny's comment. She cannot comprehend the old woman's aversion to using people's names. She uses her fingers to share a sufficiently cooled and cut noodle with Jin before responding. He accepts with a polite gurgle.

"We met on the way from the village."

"You often meet on the way from the village."

"Well, he is our neighbor."

Granny makes a small noise. Fuu cannot be certain of its meaning, but she suspects it is not a sound of concession. Fuu knows well enough to understand that Granny is driving at something, but she cannot be sure about the stern, little woman's purpose.

"I thought you liked Hayate."

"Hmm…There are certainly greater idiots who could be walking you home."

With that final comment, Granny rises and hobbles away from their meal. Fuu watches her go from her periphery. The woman's energy seems to ebb and flow, but Fuu does her best to hide her concern when it ebbs. Granny seems happy to have Fuu with her while working with patients, but she does not like Fuu to fuss when they are alone together.

Fuu helps Jin focus long enough to finish his food before releasing him to his blocks. She begins to clear the remnants of their meal while doing her best to pretend that she isn't watching Granny. The old woman is digging through the storage under their sleeping platform with an odd sort of intensity. Fuu has finally settled on ignoring Granny when the old woman ceases her search and makes her way back towards Fuu.

"Here."

Fuu is startled to find Granny extending a wrapped bundle in her direction. She stops her cleaning to unwrap the stiff, creased paper, but is quickly foiled. The string holding the parcel together has a dried chrysanthemum in the knot, and Fuu knows there is no way she can undo the string and preserve the flower. She looks to Granny for guidance, but the woman has no time for sentiment.

"That foolish, girl."

Fuu is unsure of what to make of Granny's words as the woman retrieves the package from Fuu, makes quick work of the knot (destroying the flower in the process), and thrusts the now open bundle back to Fuu. She does not immediately respond, because she cannot understand what she is seeing. Nestled inside the torn paper is cotton of the deepest green. The cotton is more refined than the rough-spun fabric that most of their neighbors use in their daily attire.

Fuu remains silent as Granny lifts the kimono from her hands. Small plum blossoms dance along the bottom of the garment; Simple, but beautiful. The kimono is far finer than the one Granny wears, and Fuu knows immediately that she cannot accept Granny's offering.

Granny is looking at the kimono, not Fuu when she speaks again.

"My daughter wore this every spring."

Fuu has long suspected that Granny has a daughter somewhere in the world. There are small lingering remnants of the girl in the house. The futon that Fuu sleeps in, the delicate hairpins hidden amongst the tools of Granny's trade, the feminine embroidery on Jin's bedding, and now this beautiful, green kimono all suggest the presence of a woman who Fuu has never met. Of course, there is also her suspicion regarding Jin's parentage, but Granny has never mentioned her daughter before this moment.

"My husband bought this for my daughter the day she was born. Can you imagine such an idiot?"

Fuu thinks of her mother's countless hair ornaments, and does not comment.

"I think men enjoy buying pointless things for the women they love."

Fuu nods along with Granny's words, but she doesn't speak for fear of interrupting the old woman's sharing. The knotted hand runs a smooth line along the sleeve of the garment before pushing it back towards Fuu.

"Take it."

At the woman's insistence, Fuu looks for her voice to put her protest into words, but before she can call them forth, Granny silences her.

"You may one day wash the blood from your sleeve, but the memory will not fade. Please… wear this."

It is the long pause after the please that has Fuu accepting the gift without a fight. She does not want to appear ungrateful in the face of Granny's kindness. Fuu watches her benefactor get ready for bed and turns to help Jin with the same process. The boy is sleepy and moves into her arms willingly.

It does not occur to Fuu until she is on the cusp of sleep that she lied to Hayate on their walk home. She has thrown herself in death's path before. If she tries, she can still feel the press of Mugen's bony limbs from the moment she used her body to shield him from Sara. In the same way she had moved in Jin and Granny and Sumire's defense, she had moved in Mugen's. It had been a thoughtless, obvious choice in both instances.

She clenches her eyes to distract from the clench of her heart and wills herself to sleep. She doesn't have the energy to think about Mugen tonight.

* * *

A/N: Don't ever feel like you have to read any of this.

For the most part, people seem in agreement that Fuu is wearing a kimono, and not a yukata, because she has layers happening. My history research suggests that most people in Japan at the time would be wearing kimonos of varying quality and design. "Rough kimonos" were made of cotton and worn by the general population. This is all to say that, for purposes of this story, I use the term kimono to describe Granny's gift in reference to the simpler cotton version, not the ornate, silk version. Birthing children in a lavish, silk kimono seems impractical, and I don't think Granny would have that kind of bread. I selected green for Fuu's new kimono because it is symbolic of youthful energy, vitality, and eternity. I wanted to balance Fuu's youthfulness with her rapidly developing maturity. The plum blossoms represent longevity, renewal and perseverance. They are also seen as a protective charm against evil.


	5. Chapter 5

The Blue Yonder: My Home Is Here and With You

Chapter 5

* * *

Time flows forward as it always has and, before realizing it, Fuu has passed an entire summer working beside Granny. Autumn is settling nicely when Jin takes his first shaky steps and his babbles start to resemble words.

The first time he reached for her with a distinct "Mama" squeezed her heart with love.

It was a slow, gray morning. Granny was busy cutting bandages, while Fuu worked on grinding herbs for ointments. The silence was broken only by the sounds of their labors and Jin's occasional incoherent chatter. Lost in her work, she was startled from her reverie by Jin's insistent call.

"Mama!"

She knows it was only half intentional blabber on Jin's part, but his call brightened her heart. A covert glance to Granny revealed the old woman had paused in her work, but then the stillness broke and Fuu felt free to bask in Jin's calls and respond with encouragement.

Now weeks after the initial utterance, Fuu cannot shake her guilt regarding Granny's pause. She is fairly certain that Jin is the son of Granny's daughter, but she cannot be sure without asking, and she does not feel it is her place to question Granny. After all, Granny has never questioned her regarding her own past. She has been biting down on the curiosity and doing her best to help Granny and Jin without awakening any ghosts, but she is worried that something will force her to address the issue soon.

She cannot hide her affection when, with all the haughty determination of his namesake, Jin insists on staggering along beside her in the market. His chubby baby fist clasps at the green fabric of her kimono when he falters, but he will not accept any outward aid. His walking slows her considerably, but she does not mind accommodating his independence. It is a trait that fills her with what she guesses must be maternal pride.

"Mama, Mama!"

She turns from the vendor at Jin's calls for her attention to see his free arm outstretched, hand clenching and unclenching in a strange little wave, as a stray dog trots nearby between the produce stalls.

Since Granny is occupied with gossip, Fuu takes the time to crouch beside Jin and attempt to teach him to say dog. After several failed attempts, she happily kisses his cheek at his first passable utterance. She stands and turns back to Granny in time to catch the trailing end of the old woman's conversation with the fishmonger.

"She makes a fine little mother, doesn't she?"

At the man's comment, Granny nods and pays before continuing through the market. Nothing has changed in Granny's demeanor since the exchange, but as she and Jin trail the small woman, Fuu cannot help but worry that the man's observation may have upset Granny. When Jin started calling Fuu mama, Granny shared no opinion on the matter, but that doesn't mean Granny is accepting of the familiarity that is growing between her and Jin.

"Walking already, I see."

Hayate's comment startles her from her thoughts. She smiles absently at his approach before gazing down at Jin and the hand that he has fisted in the fabric of her kimono. A more genuine smile emerges at the way the fabric near his hand darkens from the spittle he transfers there.

"He'll be running and jumping soon enough. I'll have to take him out on the boat to earn his sea legs."

Jin chooses that moment to wobble severely, and fall to the ground with a wide-eyed look of surprise.

Fuu and Hayate share a laugh at Jin's expense before she scoops the boy up and nuzzles him to her chest to stop the shocked tears that are threatening to fall from the boy's eyes. The fisherman steps closer to rest a comforting hand atop Jin's head. Jin accepts the assurances of the nearby adults and rests a cheek on Fuu's shoulder with a wobbly sigh. Hayate drops his hand from Jin's head to take Fuu's meager shopping, but he does not step away and instead smiles softly down at Fuu.

"It seems walking is tricky business."

In her mind, Fuu knows she should respond, but something is making it difficult to speak. She realizes, belatedly, that there is a strange intimacy in Hayate's smile and proximity.

Hayate is kind and quiet, and in the span of their acquaintance Fuu has always welcomed his presence, but, in this moment, she feels unsure. She is not a child, so she can guess at his motives, but she can also not believe that is his purpose. Luckily, she finds her voice.

"Yes, but perhaps we better develop his land legs before we worry about his sea ones."

Hayate's smile shifts at her comment, and he seems pleased and poised to speak when Granny interrupts him.

"How nice. You take her shopping and leave me with all this! What an ill-bred young man..."

Granny's reprimand sends a blushing Hayate into a convulsion of apologies and frantic action. He eagerly accepts Granny's parcels while the old woman ignores him in favor of addressing Fuu.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Fuu nods her affirmation and falls in step beside the old woman. On the walk home Hayate talks of the sea, as he does most days, and Fuu his happy to listen to him as Jin dozes comfortably in her arms. The sight of tan, corded limbs in her periphery calls forth memories of another boy who once walked beside her, but there are no blue bands on these arms, only the kiss of the sun. She does not know why the comparison comes to mind, but she is happy when Hayate departs for his own home after delivering them to theirs.

Now that they are alone together, Fuu is reminded of her earlier discomfort regarding Granny. She knows well enough that she will have to broach the subject, but she is not sure how. Despite thinking about the issue throughout dinner and while putting Jin to bed, her opening is admittedly weak.

"We need to talk."

Granny meets her statement with a long stare during which Fuu holds her breath and prays her heart doesn't beat out of her chest. Finally, Granny gives a resigned sigh and asks a single question.

"Is it a tea kind-of-talk or sake kind-of-talk?"

Fuu is stumped, but pushes forward.

"Tea…I think"

At this Granny nods again and settles into her cushion. Fuu takes this a signal for her to prepare the tea. She is thankful for the distraction, but still no more confident on how to proceed. The tea is nearly finished when Fuu doubts herself and panics.

"Actually, maybe it is a sake talk."

"Pour the tea. We can change to sake if we need to."

Fuu nods at Granny's wisdom and serves the tea. She also decides it would be best to get this over with while Jin is tucked in bed and not fussing beside them. Fuu does not know how to start the conversation that must pass between them. Jin's affectionate address and the fish monger's observation have been weighing heavily on her heart, but her resolve to end the address and create that barrier between them is weak.

"Earlier in the market…when the man was discussing me and Jin…I was worried you might be offended."

She pauses to study the old woman's response, but there isn't one, so she decides to take a different approach. For some reason, she finds it impossible to look at Granny as she continues speaking.

"I think Jin only says mama because that's how babies talk. If it bothers you, I can…I can make him stop. If it upsets you that people think I am his mother, we can-"

Fuu looks up and stops talking at the firm clink of Granny's cup on the table. She watches as the woman's posture relaxes and a strange relief settles over her wrinkled face.

"You wanted to talk because you are worried that I am upset about the bond between you and Jin?"

Fuu nods hesitantly as Granny flashes the briefest of smiles.

"I thought you wanted to tell me that you were involved with that idiot next door…which would be a sake conversation by the way."

Fuu chokes on her tea and her alarm.

"I am not involved with Hayate!"

"If that's the case, let me address your actual concern-"

"Wait! Why would you say that about Hayate?"

"I saw you two in the market, and he walks you home frequently enough. You're a pretty girl and he's a handsome man. For all I know, he's been walking you home after you two have shared a little fun and-"

She knows she is tomato red when she interrupts Granny for the second time in their conversation.

"There is nothing like that going on!"

"Good. I think it best that you focus on your training now anyway."

She is so excited about Granny verbally and directly alluding to her assistance as training that she nearly stops listening.

"As for Jin, does it bother you that the boy calls you his mother, or that people assume that is your relationship?"

Fuu looks down at her hands where they rest on the table and closes her eyes at Granny's suddenly serious question. She knows that Jin is not her child, but she doesn't want to admit that out loud. However, she also does not want to let her selfishness override Granny's wishes. She tries to blink away the moisture warping her vision and answer Granny, but she sees Jin's smile and it settles deep in her heart. In the best compromise she can manage, Fuu shakes her head and braces for Granny's response.

"Good, because in my eyes, more than anyone else in this world, you are his mother."

Fuu is too stunned to acknowledge Granny's statement as the little woman leans forward to rest a hand on top of Fuu's own.

"You feed him, wash him, and dress him. You care for him when he is ill and praise him when he does well. You put his happiness and health before your own. His laughter makes you shine, and you love him. Who are you if not his mother?"

As Granny's words sink in, Fuu wipes her eyes and crawls to Granny's side. She bows low with her head and hands on the ground, promises Granny that she will be a good mother to Jin, and, when Granny runs a reassuring hand through her hair, she lets loose another round of tears.

"You are a good girl, Fuu."

Somehow, it feels like having a mother again.

0.0

Winter passes uneventfully and spring comes around again. Fuu is working on replanting the vegetable garden with Jin when Hayate approaches Granny's small house.

"Fuu! I have something for you."

She pauses in her work to stand and approach the little fence that surrounds their garden. Since the colder months slowed his work, she and Hayate have spent more time together, and she looks forward to his presence. His near daily visits are always entertaining.

"Open your hands."

She smiles and follows Hayate's instructions. He tilts a small bag and several large seeds drop into her outstretched palms. Apparently pleased with himself, Hayate does not wait for her guess.

"Sunflowers. You said you'd been thinking of sunflowers."

She laughs at his infectious happiness and nods in acknowledgement.

"I cannot believe you remembered that."

Hayate says nothing. Seemingly content to observe her reaction to his unexpected gift.

"Help me loosen some dirt on the side of the house."

It takes Hayate no time at all to prepare a large patch for his gifted seeds. She shows Jin how to place the seeds carefully and allows him to help her. The tediousness of the task wears on the boy though, and before long he starts sprinkling them haphazardly. He scatters the sunflowers along the side of the house, next to the path that leads to the stream around back, and seems quite pleased with his efforts.

Hayate has fun chasing Jin through the dirt and tossing the seeds just as wildly. There will be no order to her garden, but she is confident she will have sunflowers in the summer.

When Granny steps outside to observe the ruckus and shakes her head in exasperation, Fuu cannot deny the wave of delight that washes over her. She has passed a year in this strange, little place with these kind, complicated people. She has been of use to Granny and Jin, and together they have formed something like a family. She has garnered the respect of Hayate and many of the other villagers as both Granny's apprentice and a fierce woman in her own right. She has cultivated strong roots and, as inevitably as the seeds being planted here, she will bloom, too.

* * *

A/N: My version of Fuu is pretty maternal, but we see several times in the series that she's compassionate, and I think that would translate pretty easily to maternal instincts for her. Though Fuu is young herself, I think she possesses a lot of maturity (and childishness) during the series, and I think that maturity would only continue to develop post-series. While she is clumsy and gullible in the series, she is also very sincere, protective, and resourceful. These are all traits I want to develop here.

I confess I cannot wait for Mugen to show up, but alas he still isn't here. This chapter does wrap up everything I wanted in place before his arrival, so let's expect him next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

The Blue Yonder: My Home Is Here and With You

A/N: First, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You are all so kind. Second, this is when I reveal to you what a lazy scum I am and do a convenient ~*timeskip*~.

* * *

_3 years later…_

When she leaves the wedding celebration, Hayate is well on his way to being drunk. He begs her to stay, but she has been away from Granny and Jin for too long, so she begs his forgiveness and departs. Despite the warmth of summer, there is a crispness in the night air that sends little thrills of excitement through her body. Maybe it is the lingering revelry of the party or the sake in her own blood stream, but Fuu feels inexplicably giddy.

At home, Granny sits awake sorting medicines. With Fuu's arrival, the wrinkled little woman begins to pack her work and prepare to sleep. Even though the old woman never says as much, Fuu knows that Granny worries about her safety. It is clear that the old woman waited up to confirm Fuu's return before retiring to her futon. After a few brief words about the beauty of the bride and cheerfulness of the celebration, both women make their way to their respective beds.

At the sight of Jin dozing peacefully, Fuu makes a detour to run a maternal hand through the boy's hair. While she cannot help but be proud of his development, she feels a bittersweet tug at the reality of his rapid growth. With a melancholy little smile, Fuu snuggles beneath her covers and wills away the excitement of her walk.

0.0

It is quite late when a knock rattles Fuu from her fitful slumber. Both Granny and Jin remain soundly asleep, so Fuu goes quietly to the door. Hayate smiles good-naturedly and apologizes for his untimely arrival. A small mishap amongst drunken friends has left him with a sizable cut on his right bicep. He explains he had planned to leave it until morning, but he's a bit concerned about its size and severity. The blood that slides through the fingers of his left hand as they grip the wound has her ignoring his words and ushering him inside.

To avoid disturbing the sleeping inhabitants, she brings light to the house's entry and sits her patient on the rise of the doorstep. She gives Hayate water to wash the blood from his hands and the wound while she gathers the supplies she'll need to stitch the cut. When she sits and faces him to begin her work, she feels their knees brush. The angle is awkward, but she is too focused on her task to notice the slight reddening of Hayate's cheeks or the way he parts his legs to allow her to come closer. Without realizing it, Fuu has settled herself quite intimately between the injured man's thighs.

As she finishes her task, Fuu is confused by the slide of Hayate's hand up her arm. She watches as his hand comes to hold her at the inner curve of her elbow. She doesn't have time to process the move before the feel of his left hand running across her jaw and cupping her cheek distracts her. This is the first time a man has ever touched her like this, but Fuu finds she is more surprised than seduced.

When he kisses her it is gentle, but his hands on her body still make her feel trapped. She is not sure how to answer his advance. He tastes like sake and he feels too close. When he pulls back, she sees the smile she knows, but in her cloud of confusion she can still see that it is sad. Her lack of response has hurt him, and so she feels a strange urge to comfort him.

"Ah, sorry. You didn't like that."

"No, no. I was just surprised. That's all."

"Now that you are ready, can I try again?"

She nods and prepares herself, and he kisses again. Hayate seems happy, but she finds it a little disappointing. He must read her lack of response as shyness because he grasps her hands before ending their kiss and standing quickly. His look is full of affection and contentedness, and Fuu feels horrible for her complete lack of romantic feelings for the man before her.

"I'll come see you tomorrow."

She says nothing, and he passes a thumb over her bottom lip before turning to make his exit.

As she watches him leave, Fuu touches her own fingers to her lips. There must be something wrong with her. She is comfortable with Hayate and he is attractive; there is no reason for her not to return his affections. But she cannot deny that she was not moved by the kiss, and she cannot help but think that there should have been more passion in such a kiss, stolen and in the dark. Then, absurdly, she thinks of Mugen.

0.0

It is not the soft flow of nearby water or the warm caress of the summer sun that wakes him. It is a stick poked repeatedly into his cheek that pulls him from the fog of restless sleep. The persistent stabbing pauses, but Mugen still cannot bring himself to open his eyes.

"Jin, don't! I think he's waking up."

Mugen has a second to contemplate the whisper before the stick returns. Jin, he knows that name…

The stick probes around his mouth in an apparent attempt to lift his lips and expose his teeth. Tired of the inspection, he snaps open his eyes and grabs the stick before his assailant can retreat.

"Jin!"

The cry comes from a little girl. She is clearly concerned about the safety of her playmate now that the corpse has come to life. Mugen can't help but smirk; the girl's concern seems to have no influence on this little Jin. The boy's expression is relaxed as he stares down at Mugen and surveys his waking face. Looking up at the boy with the kid's name running through his mind, it occurs to Mugen that the twerp, with his tanned skin and sea-salt hair, is more a likeness of himself than the four-eyed Jin of his acquaintance.

The boy stands his ground as Mugen makes his way to the nearby river. The three other children keep their distance, but are clearly impressed by their friend's bravery. Without pause, Mugen wades into the river in an attempt to fully wake himself and dull the throb of the wound on his side. The boy follows, but perches on a jutting rock rather than stand in the water.

Mugen is a bit unnerved by the kid's silent scrutiny.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to stare?"

Rather than answer Mugen's question, the boy responds with one of his own.

"What are those blue lines?"

Mugen has very little experience with kids, but he knows this one is on the young side. Again, he's tempted to smirk at the kid's lack of self-preservation. He's not sure what kind of response would satisfy the child, but Mugen is saved from making one when the kid interrupts with another question.

"What happened to your side?"

This time the little Jin accompanies his question with a quick nod towards the blood and puss that marks his shirt where his newest wound aches below. Before he can formulate a response, the kid is off his roost and splashing in his direction. A dirt-caked little hand tugs the ruined shirt up as much as the short child arm will allow.

"I've seen worse, but you better come see my mom."

Mugen quirks his eyebrow at the child's boldness, but makes no comment. The promise of the grotesque has garnered an audience, and Mugen looks up to see the other children have ventured closer. From their spot on the shore, they nod their agreement.

0.0

Somehow, on the advice of mini-miscreants, Mugen finds himself following small Jin down a dirt path that is spotted with the occasional home. He can smell the nearness of the sea and guesses this fishing town is not too far from Osaka. Without meaning to, Mugen reaches up and clenches at the wound. He really hopes this kid isn't full of shit because he's ready to admit he needs help.

"Yo, kid. How much farther?"

"Only a little bit."

"You sure your mom can help with this?"

"Yea, I'm sure."

They continue walking in a companionable silence. A sort of seriousness has settled on the boy's face that evokes memories of a different, more austere Jin. Despite outward appearances, maybe there is something like the other Jin in this boy after all.

They crest over a little hill and something strange settles in Mugen's chest. Now viewable from the slope of the knoll are more little houses and, in the distance, a town. However, what draws his eye most insistently is one shack in particular. It is like the others they have passed, simple with a modest vegetable garden, except for the fact that starting from the side closest to them and trailing to the back of the house are a riot of sunflowers. Jin has increased his pace and Mugen feels the thing in his chest tighten. As they keep walking, it becomes increasingly obvious that the sunflower house is their destination.

He's not sure he believes in fate, but he cannot deny that his heartbeat is rapidly increasing with each step.

He doesn't have the chance to voice the question forming on his lips before Jin goes bounding and shouting towards the house, but it doesn't matter because he already has his answer. Stepping out of the flowers, like something out of a goddamn fairytale, is Fuu.

* * *

A/N: Speak of the devil, and he appears! Or in this case, think of him…

So, so here's my lazy timeskip explanation: I wanted Jin to be older and I wanted Fuu to be older, too; still our lovable Fuu, but world-weary. I want you to learn some things about Fuu as Mugen learns them, so I needed to maintain some mystery.

Series Fuu is 15, meaning my early chapters Fuu is around 16, so post-skip Fuu is 19. Let's say chapter 5 Jin is nearing 2 based on the developmental steps I faked, so post-skip Jin should be approaching 5. None of this matters, I just wanted Mugen to encounter Jin before reuniting with Fuu, and I feel the need to justify Jin running with the neighborhood kids sans supervision. I also feel like the five year olds of Samurai Champloo Japan would be rough and tumble enough for the contents of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** The Blue Yonder – My Home Is Here and With You

**Chapter 7**

* * *

She blinks and he remains, so she decides to test his name on her tongue.

"Mugen?"

He answers with her own name. He offers it as a statement of certainty, not the unsure waver that she had uttered. She is searching for something more solid to share when Jin interrupts her thoughts. She can barely understand him over the loud drum of her heartbeat.

"Ma, I found this guy by the river. He's hurt pretty bad."

She nods and watches as Jin's observant nature catches up. He swings his head between her and Mugen and lets his eyes fall into assessing slits.

"Your name's Mugen?"

He squints harder at the man before redirecting a confused look back to her.

"Do you know him?"

"Um…"

"Ma, huh?"

This time there is uncertainty in Mugen's voice when he addresses her. A quiet, searching kind of question that leaves her unsteady. She ignores it and throws back a question of her own.

"You're hurt?"

"Nothing too bad. Just the usual."

They both turn to Jin at the sound of his snort.

"He's lying! He's got a huge cut, and it's all gross and infected."

She shifts her gaze from Jin to Mugen in question and has to hold back an eye roll when Mugen simply shrugs in response.

"Let's go inside and have a look."

She comforts herself with the fact that her last statement comes out as such and tries to ignore the sudden clamminess of her palms. She is not the girl she once was, and she will not let Mugen's presence make her uneasy or unsure.

0.0

Mugen follows Fuu into the small dwelling with little regard for his surroundings. Instead he finds himself hyper focused on Fuu. He watches as she moves with a practiced ease and directs Jin to assist her.

She settles Mugen on cushion beside a worn table and kneels as she begins to lift his shirt. He finds himself wishing he had bathed with more care when he stepped into the river earlier. He knows he is in trouble when a sharp gasp slips from her pink lips.

"Mugen!"

He can't focus overly much on Fuu's rage because he already knew she was gonna be pissed about the wound, but he does smirk at Jin's reemergence. At the sound of Fuu's ire, the boy had come running. Apparently Fuu is used to the boy's hovering because she does not react to the small, grubby hand on her shoulder.

"Take off your shirt you, idiot! This infection would have killed a normal person."

He ignores the suggestion that he is abnormal and removes his shirt. Jin's eyes land where he places his sword, but the boy makes no comment. Fuu uses a firm hand to push him down into a reclined position and shifts closer. Jin remains at Fuu's side.

It seems his wound is serious enough to merit Fuu's full attention, so Mugen takes the opportunity to let his gaze wander over her form. He searches this woman's face for the girl who was once his companion. He sees her there, but he sees much has changed too.

He feels a thousand questions swarm within him, but, for reasons beyond his understanding, he fights his nature and holds his tongue. Instead, he decides to focus on the feel of Fuu's hands on his body. She is as gentle as ever, but he is sure her hands move with a determination that was absent from previous healing sessions.

0.0

She can feel Mugen's gaze, but she chooses to ignore it. His infection is worrisome, and she does not feel prepared to entertain any questions. She has not quite regained her footing since his arrival. She feels Jin shift at her side and knows immediately that the silence will not hold. Jin is observant and patient, but she knows he will not let his earlier question go unanswered.

He waits for her to settle into her work before he asks his first question. She is sure he does this in the hope that she will be too distracted with Mugen's injury to pay him any mind.

"So, how do you know my mom?"

She pointedly ignores Mugen's unspoken question and continues to work on his wound. She is somewhat interested to hear how he will frame his response. Will he describe their past companionship with irritation or fondness?

"We travelled together once, a few years ago."

The response it a bit plain for her liking, and Jin does not seem satisfied either.

"Where'd you go?"

"All over."

"Why?"

Mugen pauses for a moment before giving his response, and Fuu has to bite back a smile. It is clear that Mugen does not quite know how to talk to children, especially not one so adult in his questioning.

"We were looking for someone."

"Who?"

"A samurai who smelled of sunflowers."

"Sunflowers?"

Fuu feels Jin turn his gaze towards her and she feels the question there, but it must be something he wants to pursue in private because he turns back to Mugen.

"Is that your sword?"

"Yea."

"Do you kill people with it?"

"Jin!"

"All the time."

"Mugen!"

At least they both do her the curtesy of looking apologetic. She is just thinking she should end Jin's questioning when he inches a bit closer to Mugen and offers one more query.

"Why do you have these weird lines?"

She does not want to hear Mugen's response to that particular question, so she decides to end this introduction.

"Jin, it is getting late. Walk down the path and see if Granny needs help."

0.0

Mugen watches as the boy slumps down and leans into Fuu. He runs a hand back and forth across the cord of her obi as he nods in acknowledgement of her request. The small boy climbs back to his feet before kissing Fuu's cheek and sending a warning sort of look at Mugen where he is currently stretched across the floor.

Mugen would be amused at the boy's audacity except for the fact that he does not doubt the small child would do absolutely anything in the defense of Fuu. As the boy walks out the door, Mugen's swarm of questions start to collapse into single bothersome thought. If Fuu is the kid's mother, who is his father?

A sharp pinch pulls Mugen from his thoughts and back to Fuu where she works. He is not ready to ask that question, so he poses another.

"Jin? Really?"

He feels rewarded when Fuu's lips quirk into a small smile. She does not pause in her work as she offers a response to his disgruntled demand.

"As a baby, he was calm and sweet. The name seemed to fit."

Privately, Mugen does not think he would describe the Jin of their acquaintance as sweet, but then he does know Fuu to be somewhat mental.

Mugen is not too proud to admit that a sourness settles in his stomach at the obvious affection Fuu expresses when she talks about her little Jin. The Fuu who tends him is his, but this Fuu is also someone else's. It frustrates him that there is so much he does not know about the woman beside him.


End file.
